


C jak codziennie

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, ilość fluffu może zabić, małe i słodkie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie o wszystko musisz prosić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C jak codziennie

**Author's Note:**

> Kto chce słodki KagaKise fic? Wybaczcie, proszę, brak bety.

**C jak codziennie**

 

Kagami nie był śpiochem. Szczerze mówiąc, to lubił wstawać wcześnie, zjeść śniadanie i iść grać w koszykówkę. Granie o szóstej rano zawsze przypominało mu jego pobyt w USA – Alex uwielbiała grać o tej godzinie, kiedy kort był pusty, a powietrze zimne.

Czasami jednak wolał poleżeć trochę dłużej. Od kiedy blond zawiniątko w jego ramionach – jak zwykłe zabrało całą kołdrę, zostawiając zmarzniętego Taigę – znalazło drogę do jego łóżka (i jego serca, ale to była zbyt zawstydzająca rzecz do powiedzenia), Kagami przestał wcześnie wstawać. Nawet granie w koszykówkę nie mogło równać się z trzymaniem Kise blisko siebie i obserwowaniem jego śpiącej twarzy.

Długie rzęsy zatrzepotały i oczy w kolorze bursztynu, nadal zamglone od snu, spojrzały na Kagamiego.

\- Czy to już ranek, Kagamicchi? Masz zajęcia, prawda…? – Kise ziewnął i przymierzył się do położenia obok swojego kochanka, ale czerwonowłosy go powstrzymał.

\- Jest dobrze. Mogę poleżeć z tobą jeszcze chwilę.

Uśmiech; prawdziwy, wibrujący szczęściem uśmiech ( _Jestem jedynym, który może go zobaczyć_ ) pojawił się na twarzy blondyna.

\- To dobrze – mruknął, kładąc ponownie głowę na ramieniu Taigi i pocierając je policzkiem, zanim przysnął.

Kagami schował twarz we włosach Ryouty, powoli wdychając ich słodki zapach. - … Mogę zostać z tobą na zawsze. Wystarczy, że poprosisz. – Taiga przymknął oczy, postanawiając wrócić do spania i mając gdzieś swoje poranne zajęcia.

* * *

 

'… _Mogę zostać z tobą na zawsze. Wystarczy, że poprosisz._ '

Kise uśmiechnął się, słysząc te słowa i uścisnął swojego chłopaka mocniej, cały czas udając, że śpi. Kiedy Kagami myślał, że nikt go nie widzi lub nie słyszy, miał tendencję do mówienia mnóstwa romantycznych rzeczy. Nie, żeby Kise to przeszkadzało.

' _Nie sądzę, abym musiał prosić. Wiem, że kochasz mnie mocniej niż wszystko inne. A ty… Ty również nie musisz prosić. Czy to nie oczywiste, Kagamicchi?_ ' Ryouta przesunął się tak, że teraz jego głowa spoczywała nie na ramieniu, lecz na piersi Kagamiego, tuż nad jego sercem; jego równe bicie sprawiało, że blondyn czuł się bezpiecznie.

' _Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie życia bez ciebie. Już nie_.'


End file.
